


Lost and Found

by iwtv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, set post-Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: He wants to lose himself to this, to them, to have Steve take him over until he can hardly see straight or feel the pain and loneliness that only the captain seems able to vanquish from his heart.A moment in time when Tony and Steve finally reunite after the events of IW.





	Lost and Found

Tony’s hand cradles the back of his skull, fingers clinging to dark sandy hair. His other hand is clutching Steve’s broad back and Steve is crying softly into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” says Tony, trying hard to still sound normal. “I shouldn’t have wanted to kill Bucky, and I’m sor—”

Steve hushes him and pulls back.

“That doesn’t matter now,” he says. They look at one another face to face for the first time in two years, and Tony feels almost numb. There is relief coupled with the devastating new deaths between them. Partners, friends, people they would risk their own lives to save…gone because of a finger snap.

He can’t quite keep his hands from shaking as Steve drives them to his apartment. Flashes of what happened in New York combine with the fresh trauma of Titan and it’s all Tony can do to hold it together in the car.

A warm hand clamps over his shaking one and holds it firm. Steve’s eyes flash from the window to his own, expression overwhelming.

They don’t say much once inside the apartment. Tony sits down on the couch and stares at the dead tv screen while Steve wordlessly busies himself in the kitchen. He returns with two steaming mugs and hands one to Tony. It’s Chamomile tea, like Pepper used to make to calm his nerves. Tears fill up his eyes. He swallows them away.

“Thanks,” he manages, embarrassed at how raw his voice sounds.

“You’re welcome,” says Steve, as polite as ever.

When was the last time they had been kind to one another? He struggled to remember.

Steve offers him the guest room to sleep in. He hasn’t slept in days and it eludes him still. Sheepishly he tells Steve “I can’t sleep.” Steve joins him in the guest room and Tony gratefully makes room for him on the bed. Steve molds his body into Tony’s backside as though he needs the contact as much as Tony does.

He wakes up.

That fact alone is a surprise, but not nearly as surprising as the two ice-blue eyes looking at him. Still there, beside him.

The eyes are melancholy but soft. Steve has taken his shirt off, one arm tucked behind his head, his full beard a tad mussed.

“Hey,” says Tony.

“Hey,” Steve replies.

They spend several minutes like this, with Tony on his side and Steve on his back, watching the other. Tony thinks about getting up and doing something productive or talking about the chaos that surrounds them. But he finds he can do neither. Instead his hand drifts down to Steve’s fly and unbuttons and unzips it. He goes slowly, giving Steve every opportunity to stop him. But Steve is watching him with heavy eyes now. He raises a hand and pets through Tony’s hair. Tony pulls out Steve’s cock. He opens his mouth wide and ghosts him down, then tightens his lips around Steve’s shaft and pulls up. He slickens him, feeling Steve’s cock grow full in his mouth as Steve lets out a breathy grunt. As he works Steve into a flushed and panting ball of nerves Tony’s own arousal flows through him. God, it’s been so long. So long.

Every kiss and taste of Steve’s skin just makes his hunger grow until he thinks his entire body is tingling all over for more. But it isn’t simple desire, it’s a need.

He’s felt more alone the last few days than he ever has. Steve’s presence, his acceptance of this moment, tempers the feeling more than anything.

“What do you want?” Steve asks him now as Tony travels up the length of his hard body for a kiss. Steve rubs his palms over Tony’s nipples sensually, slides up to his lips and brushes a thumb over them.

“I want you to make me feel whole,” Tony answers. “Christ Steve, I need…you.”

He takes off his pants. Steve’s breath catches, lips full and red as they part. His eyes glaze over as Tony sucks and spits on his own fingers and reaches behind himself, straddled over Steve’s hips. He watches Steve watching him as he opens himself, fingers barely teasing at what he so desperately must have.

“Fuck Tony,” Steve mumbles. His palms are rough and soft at the same time as they glide over the mounds over Tony’s ass and squeeze, then up to pinch his nipples. The two pricks of pain go straight to Tony’s cock, now thick and red between his legs.

He’s not fully open as he removes his fingers and snakes over Steve’s front again for more of his mouth, but he cannot wait any longer.

“I need you now, please,” he whispers like a mantra in the other’s ear, the closest to begging he’s ever been.

Steve’s cock pushes up between his cleft, teasing and letting Tony feel his girth and fullness. The head catches once, twice, on his rim and Tony moans out loud. His blood burns in his veins, his pulse starts thrumming. He reaches back and takes hold of Steve’s cock, placing it over his hole. He eases down as Steve arches up and oh.

His eyes slip closed and his breath shudders as Steve breeches him and slides in. Steve makes tiny thrusts until he’s comfortably rooted all the way inside him and Tony feels hot goosebumps break out over his skin.

He contracts around Steve’s hardness, amazed that he’s gone this long without this feeling. Steve starts fucking him. They build into a steady rhythm and Tony’s thoughts scatter until there’s nothing but the feel of Steve—strong hands gripping him, titillating him, and lips desperate for his own whenever Tony bends over towards them. Steve’s cock pushes into him and all around as he rolls his hips.

Tony spreads his knees out on either side of Steve and sits up straight. He braces himself as Steve fucks him hard, until Tony can hear his balls hitting against his cleft. Sweat beads on his forehead and he can no longer control his breathing.

“I’ve missed you so fucking much,” Steve huffs out, hooking the back of Tony’s neck and forcing their mouths together again. Steve’s tongue collides into his mouth, as demanding as his cock is as it hits up against his sweet spot.

A spasm runs through Tony and settles in his gut. He can feel his cock leaking all over Steve’s stomach. He ruts it between their bodies, wanting more. He wants to lose himself to this, to them, to have Steve take him over until he can hardly see straight or feel the pain and loneliness that only the captain seems able to vanquish from his heart.

He’s rutting his ass over Steve now, bucking back and forth faster and faster until Steve is scarcely moving at all. Tony fists the sheets next to Steve’s face, fucking himself shamelessly and feeling the pressure mount. His balls are throbbing. Steve looks wrecked under him, pale face visibly flushed even under all the new facial hair.

“I’m gonna come,” Steve whimpers.

Tony doesn’t let up. Steve is pulled taut as a canvas under him, every muscle hard.

“Oh fuck, oh!”

Tony hums as Steve spills inside him. He slows down until he’s just gently moving over Steve’s cock, milking him. Steve pulls him into a softer series of sloppy kisses and for a few blissful seconds Tony can only feel happy at the satiated body under him and Steve looks up at him with loving eyes.

Then Steve is pounding into him, cock still hard. The sudden burst of renewed pleasure is enough to make Tony cry out. Over and over Steve assaults his prostate, until Tony is coming over his stomach with hardly more than a few jerks of his fist. He rocks back and forth, listening to Steve’s soft murmurs of praise beneath him, eyes closed in a trance.

When they decouple the silence fills the air once more, but at least now it’s a breathable, friendly silence. The crushing weight is lessened on his chest. His body is buzzing from head to toe. He feels light- headed and even a bit dopey. When next their eyes meet Steve’s are brighter this time. Tony’s fingers raise to touch the beard. He gives it a light tug.

“Carpet face,” he chastises.

Steve smiles broadly, teeth and all. Tony immediately mirrors it.

***


End file.
